Slowly Dying
by Lushyypants9
Summary: My name is Jamie Marley Hunter and I was in that car the night Elena's parents died. I'm crushing on her gorgeous emo brother Jeremy and ever since that new guy Stefan, Stefan Salvatore came to Mystic Falls, things have been getting freaky...real freaky. Rated M for future chapter and warning.
1. Prolouge

SLOWLY DYING – A VAMPIRE DIARIES FAN FICTION- PROLOGUE

* * *

I lifted up my beer and gulped it down I put it down and turned to my best friend.

"Jeremy, let's dance!" I giggled and held the bicep of Jeremy Gilbert.

"Jamie not now." Jeremy pushed me off of him harshly and glared at Tyler Lockwood and Vicki Donavan and I sighed under my breath I was terribly drunk.

"Jere, please." I started as he got up, and I watched sadly as he started walking towards them.

It amazes me that _I_ was in that car with Elena and her parents as they picked us up from a party and everyone was all sorry and sympathetic towards her but _me_? Not so much. I used to be Elena's best friend and now? I guess I sort of blamed her for what happened. I didn't want to go to the stupid party and in that car? _Drowning_? My life slowly dying. My vision was blurry but I saw Elena be dragged out from under the water and taken away. I tried screaming for them to save me, _to save us._ I love Miranda and Grayson like they were my own parents, as mine weren't exactly great. But before I saw anything else, I felt my eyes slowly close and I died.

I don't remember anything that happened, but I woke up in a hospital, the machine beeping at me. I panicked and started forcefully pulling all the wires from my body, a doctor and a nurse came in and they sedated me heavily and I fell back asleep.

I don't have a lot of family left I only have my mother, Allison Hunter and I'm Jamie Hunter. Ever since my father Alexander left us, she's hated me. She said it was because I reminded her of him, but I wouldn't know, I don't exactly remember him much. I remember little things. I was very young when he left. My mother doesn't seem to loathe my dad, every time she talks about him or even _thinks_ about him she gets this look in her eyes and it makes me wonder, what he was really like. I don't even know if he's still alive, he could be dead for all I know. But that time for thinking is over, I lost hope that he would every return on my seventeenth birthday.

My name is Jamie Marley Hunter and I am seventeen years old and I am crushing on the gorgeous emo Jeremy Gilbert. My used to be best friend was Elena Gilbert and I'm still in contact with Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. I knew that this night was going to be something weird, things were changing in the air I could feel it. I don't know how, but even Bonnie seemed strange.

Ever since the new guy Stefan, Stefan Salvatore came, things have been getting ... freaky... _real freaky._

* * *

_Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoy and I'm sorry for constantly writing new fanfiction and not even adding more chapters to the ones I have already got but all you fanfiction writers out there should understand the difficulties. __ Please review and let me know what you think._


	2. Pilot

PILOT – SEASON ONE EPISODE ONE

* * *

Stefan laughed. "So, is there anyone else I should know about?"

Elena giggled back. "Well you've met Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy. There is one more person but we're not that close anymore."

Stefan's hazel eyes gazed into Elena's, he held a hand against her cheek. "You can tell me, I can tell they still mean a lot to you."

Elena looked away from Stefan's eyes and sighed staring at the person they were talking about.

"Her names Jamie Hunter, she was my best friend she was in the car with me and my parents when the accident happened, I think she blames me, but she hasn't been the same since."

Stefan studied Jamie as he listened to her conversation.

"_Mom, what is the matter with you!"_

"_I want you home right now young lady."_

"_You can't boss me around anymore."_

"_I can and I will, something could happen to you."_

"_When did you start caring?"_

"_I started caring before you were born Jamie now get your ass back home or you're grounded."_

"_You can ground me all you want mother, you know I'll just climb out the window. You know, you've been acting this way all my life, just because Dad left us."_

"_Don't you dare speak about your father that way."_

"_Why can't I? I don't know him Mom, he's a dick and I hate him. I'll be home when I'm home."_

"Stefan? Are you okay?" Elena's brown orbs looked up at him worriedly.

Stefan shook his head and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, listen, I'm going to go and get another drink I'll be right back okay?"

Elena smiled and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

I sighed and poured myself another drink, I lost count a long time ago. I drunk a little and turned to walk away but bumped into someone and the drink in my hand splashed all down my dress.

I gasped. "Hey! Watch were you're going!" I moved to walk past but a hand grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing? Let go." I got pushed gently but quickly behind a tree.

"Look, I'm sorry for dragging you out here but I just wanted to say hi and sorry for spilling your drink all over you."

"You dragged me here to say hi? And it's not the first time it's happened." I shrugged.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore."

I nodded. "I know."

"And you're Jamie right?"

I peered at Stefan slightly.

"Elena told me."

I narrowed my eyes lightly. "Did she now."

"Listen, Elena told me what happened between the two of you, and I just wanted to say that I lost my parents too and I blamed someone very close to me and we were never the same again but I wanted to let you know that it's not worth losing your best friend over a accident that wasn't her fault, I understand that apart of you blames her for it, but you need to let it go and try and fix things, I can tell you miss her dearly."

"How do you know?" I started tearing up the booze going straight to my head and I think Stefan could see that.

"I can see it, there's a part of you that misses having someone to talk to and I can tell she misses you too, I know there's a lot you two have been through and I think they're is so much more you can do together and that you'll regret if you don't."

"Okay, Stefan." I started. "I get that you're trying to make Elena happy but it won't happen just like that, she hasn't even talked to me since the incident, I can't just magically go up to her and say hi."

"Yes, I am trying to make Elena happy, making Elena happy is by helping you two get back together just promise me you'll try and talk to her." Stefan took me by the shoulders and stared into my dark blue eyes.

I nodded slowly and narrowed my eyebrows. "I promise."

Stefan left and I took a second to process what just happened. I think Stefan Salvatore is now my friend?

I began strolling through the woods thinking thoughtfully about what Stefan had said. Maybe I should give Elena a second chance; I do miss having someone to talk to about everything. About my mom, Alexander, maybe even Jeremy I was going to tell her on that night but obviously I couldn't.

I stopped suddenly when I heard shouting coming from further in the woods; I tiptoed towards the sound and stared warily at the scene in front of me.

"No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree." Vicki laughed.

"Oh come on, it would be hot." Tyler kissed Vicki's neck and she giggled.

"For_ who_? No, it's not going to happen." Vicki began getting scared.

"It's not going to happen, not here, not like this." She tried pushing Tyler but he wouldn't budge.

"_No._ I said _no_. I said no! Ow, that hurts!" I was just about to step in but Jeremy interrupted, I stayed behind the tree watching worriedly.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jeremy stomped up to them.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." Tyler sneered.

Vicki stepped in between both of them. "Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me."

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Tyler smirked and left them.

"I didn't need your help."

"It seems like you did." Jeremy said harshly.

"He was just drunk." Vicki tried sticking up for Tyler but even I know he's a dick.

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?"

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me."

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know." Vicki left soon after and Jeremy went to follow but I managed to stop him.

"Jeremy!"

He sighed. "What Jamie?"

"I need to talk to you." My light brown hair was whipping past my face as I ran to Jeremy.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Jamie, now isn't exactly the best time." Jeremy began to stomp away but I grabbed his arm.

"Jeremy_ please_, it's important."

"Jamie I said not now!"

My blue orbs shone under the moonlight and they glistened with tears.

"Jeremy please." Jeremy's eyes softened and he stroked my cheek gently.

"What's wrong?"

I gazed into his beautiful brown ones.

"Do you...Do you _like_ me?"

Jeremy removed his hand and looked at me confused.

"Of course I do Jamie, you're my best friend."

I closed my eyes and sighed gently. "No Jeremy do you_ like_ me?" I held his hands in my own.

"You mean do I like you more than friends?"

I smiled and squeezed his hands. "Yes Jere, yeah."

Jeremy furrowed his brows and jerked his hands away.

"No." He whispered.

"What?" I asked and I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye and sniffed.

"_No._" He said louder. "I don't like you that way. I'm sorry Jamie, I've got to go."

I bit my lip and watched silently as Jeremy walked out of the forest no doubt looking for Vicki."

"What makes her better than me?" I whispered.

I strolled deeper into the woods and cried.

I didn't know how long I was there before I heard something snap.

I peered into the blackness of the forest and noticed fog was starting to make it's way through. It surrounded me and I panicked for a brief second. I heard the caw of a crow and I got up quickly but tripped on a log and fell over.

I groaned and got up slowly holding onto my head. I didn't bump it but all that drinking has got me into a really bad situation and given me a terrible headache.

I trudged back to the party but I bumped into a figure, I tried holding onto them but my vision was beginning to go blurry and my eyes began to close.

"_Whoa_, I've got you." A man's voice spoke. A very sexy voice might I add.

"Thank you, who are you.?"

"I'm Damon and you are?"

"Um, I'm, I'm really, _really_ drunk."

I heard him laugh and I felt the vibrations through his body.

"Well we better get you to sober up but I'm afraid I am _terribly_ hungry." His voice got huskier by the second and admittedly it was very hot.

I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't keep them open for long and my throat was dry from the alcohol.

I felt him nuzzling the side of my neck.

I pointed at him drunk.

"Now don't you take advantage of me Mr Damon."

He laughed again and my body began to droop.

"I've got you." I felt him move my hair away from my neck and his hot lips on my neck.

I felt butterflies in my stomach but I knew this was wrong, I didn't even know what this guy looks like.

"Please." I murmured.

"Sh." I felt him move one of his arms from around my waist up to my mouth and before I knew it I felt a searing pain on the side of my neck. I struggled and fought against him but he was too strong, I punched his back as he had bent me backwards, his strong hold against my waist and the other over my mouth still. I was screaming and my eyes were burning with tears. My eyes were now wide open and I could finally see my attacker even though the scene was still blurry due to my tears. No doubt he was gorgeous but he was killing me. I'm going to die. Again.

He removed his hand and looked deeply into my eyes. "Don't scream, and don't even call for help."

I breathed in deeply and held my hand to my bloody neck.

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing that you will remember sweetie, now come here." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at me and motioned me with his finger but I shook my head.

"Don't make me come over there." His voice became dangerous in a second.

I surveyed him and I think he could tell what I was going to do because just as I turned around he was behind me and I was in his harsh grip.

"_Please_, just let me go. My friends will be wondering where I am."

"You mean Jeremy."

My eyes snapped up at his.

"I overheard your conversation."

"You mean eavesdropped." I sneered.

Damon smirked. "Touché."

He observed me and moved my hair from my neck and moved my hand away from it, he gazed at it before biting his arm. I looked at him confused.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Just drink." He held out his arm at me and my face scrunched up.

Damon rolled his eyes. "_Drink_."

"_No_, I am not drinking from your arm."

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." His hand was at the back of my neck and he forced his wrist into my mouth and I gagged at the taste. Damon noticed I wasn't swallowing so he held my nose and I tried holding my breath as much as I could but it all became too much and I had too. The sickening taste made its way down my throat I only got one gulp before Damon ripped his wrist away and listened carefully for something.

"What are you-"

"Shush"

"Don't _shush_ me." Damon put his hand against my mouth again and listened.

He smirked and removed his hand, he placed both his hands on the side of my neck and gazed into my eyes I saw his pupils dilate and I was enthralled by his beautiful ice blue eyes.

"You will forget this ever happened, you will _forget_ me and you should probably put something on that."

I breathed in and closed my eyes. I re opened them and looked around dazed.

"How did I?" A pain went through my neck, I winced and my hand held it as I tried finding a way out of the forest.

My mind began to get dizzy and I started breathing heavily.

"Jamie?" I peered up at the person above me as I was leaning against a tree.

"Stefan." I whispered, my eyes began closing but Stefan shook me.

"Jamie, Jamie don't go to sleep okay? Come on."

"No I just, I just need to go to sleep."

"No, No Come on Jamie I'll take you home, where do you live?"

"Um, 92 Strawberry Drive." I murmured.

Stefan lifted me up and he took me home.

"Jamie open your eyes, you need to invite me inside okay?"

"You can come in Stefan."

Stefan put me into my bed and tucked me in and moved my hair out of my face.

"Stefan?" I managed to open my droopy blue eyes.

"Yeah." He smiled lightly.

"Even though I've known you for like, a _night_. I like you and you're the only friend I have right now. So thank you."

He smiled again. "You're welcome, now get some rest, I'll come check up on you in the morning okay?"

I nodded, closed my eyes and turned away from him.

A tear slowly made its way down my face as I remembered the following night. Jeremy told me he didn't like me, I got really drunk and ended up with a pain on my neck. I'll have to check it tomorrow, but I feel like, I'm forgetting something really important.

What could it be?


	3. The Night Of The Comet

Night Of The Comet – Season One Episode Two

* * *

The sun shone through my room and I woke up sluggishly. My blue eyes took in everything and I remembered what happened the following night, I remember going to the party, and somehow ending up in the woods with a pain in my neck? I sighed and got out of bed I glanced in the mirror noticing my tired eyes and my pale- ish skin. It's not usually like that so I just assumed that it's because of what happened yesterday.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and I furrowed my brows as I noticed marks on my neck, I touched them gently and hissed. I got dressed into jeans and a t-shirt and I wrapped a fashion scarf around my neck and pulled my hair out of its pony tail.

I was just walking out of school when I noticed Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. I sighed before remembering what Stefan had said that night. What is she still hates me?

"Only one way to find out." I grumbled to myself as I trudged up to the girls.

"Elena." I greeted.

"Jamie." Elena's beautiful eyes were wide, she glanced at Caroline and Bonnie.

The two girls smiled slightly at Elena.

"We'll meet you at the grill." Bonnie said and her and Caroline walked away without glancing at Jamie. Bonnie put a reassuring hand on Jamie's arm and she smiled in appreciation.

It was an awkward few seconds before Elena spoke.

She started walking and I followed her. "Did you wanna talk?"

I was shook out of my reverie and nodded my head and smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, _talk_. Um, listen. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for everything and I miss my best friend."

Elena looked at me sympathetically; she took a deep breath before replying.

"I know things have been _tough_, and I understand why you blamed me, and I miss you too."

I huffed. "Thank_ God_, I thought this was gonna go terribly, now I'm kinda glad Stefan-"

"Stefan?" Elena peered at me confused.

I nodded. "Yeah, I um, met him last night and he was just talking about how upset you were about us not being a part of each others lives anymore and I guess he wanted to make you happy."

Elena narrowed her eyes slightly.

"So Stefan told you to talk to me."

I shook my head. "No, well, sort of, but listen, I was going to talk to you about everything, Stefan was just the guy who pushed me to do it, he was just talking about how you missed me and that he wanted you to be happy and he told me that he lost someone once and he regretted it."

There was a long pause.

"So, I guess that's why I'm _trying_ to apologize. I don't wanna lose you forever Elena. We've drifted apart since the crash and I've got no one to talk to, I have no friends Elena. I'm lonely. Matt's being distant from me, Bonnie and Caroline haven't had chance to catch up what with school and stuff and Jeremy..."

Elena stopped walking and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Jeremy?"

I sighed and fiddled with my hands.

"Right I forgot. I was gonna tell you that night but obviously I couldn't, but I um. I kinda have a thing for your brother but he's too interested in Vicki Donavon to even notice me." I smiled sadly, tears coming to my eyes.

Elena sighed and hugged me gently; I tensed and widened my eyes, but relaxed into the hug and smiled.

"Jamie, Jeremy isn't himself right now, it's just his way of dealing, and you are not invisible okay? Loads of boys notice you Jay."

I laughed slightly. "It's not that it's just the people I like are never interested in me."

"What about Tyler?"

"Me and Tyler, yeah because that worked out so well."

Elena sighed. "I'm sorry, bad example."

"It's okay. Listen let's just forget it and go meet Bonnie and Care. I'll drive." I smirked and held up my keys.

Elena laughed and nodded. "I knew there was a reason why I missed you."

* * *

Me and Elena met Caroline and Bonnie at the grill and we sat down with them.

"So are you two, like friends again?" Bonnie asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you serious? Why would I wanna be friends with her after what she's done?"

Caroline looked shocked and so did Bonnie, I glanced at Elena and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. Elena and I laughed and the other two breathed a sigh of relief. Bonnie threw a chip at me.

"Jay, you're such an idiot, you scared me half to death."

I giggled. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. So, what's the topic?"

Bonnie glanced at all three of us and started. "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said that the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there were lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline said sarcastically.

I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't."

"So, what did you and Stefan do last night?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Bonnie asked.

"You and Stefan talked? All night? There was no, sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope, we didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends, okay? You are supposed to share the smut."

"Yes Elena share the smut." I preached.

"We just talked for hours." She replied.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, its easy boy likes girl, girl likes boy...Sex." She smiled mischievously.

"Profound." Elena said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right. It is easy, If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."

"Well what do you know." I started and smirked at Caroline. "You were right, and I am coming with you to make sure you actually do it."

I drove up to the Salvatore Boarding House and I stared at it in amazement.

* * *

"_This_ is where Stefan lives! Maybe I should ask if I can move in."

Elena laughed and I followed her up to the steps, she went to knock on the door but it was already open so we both went inside.

"Stefan?"

I studied the place and picked up a few things before following Elena.

"Stefan?"

A crow flew into the house and I jumped causing me to turn around and bump into someone.

I gasped and Elena turned around and jumped too.

"I..We're sorry for barging in the door was...Open." I turned behind me to notice the door had closed and my brows came together in confusion.

The man studied Elena. "You must be Elena. I'm Damon Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

I observed this gorgeous man carefully. He seemed incredibly familiar, especially those beautiful blue eyes. He noticed me staring at him and his eyes gazed into mine.

"And who is this?"

Elena turned to me.

"Oh, this is my friend Jamie."

Damon stalked over to me and I felt as though I needed to submit as I felt the power and gorgeousness his mind and soul possessed.

He took my hand in his ever so carefully, and a horrible feeling ran through my entire body. He held it up to his lips and kissed it gently and slowly. I would've blushed, but my heartbeat was beating incredibly fast.

Damon smirked and he let go of my hand. "It is a pleasure, to meet you..._Jamie_."

The sound of his voice saying my name was absolute heaven, his huskiness drove me insane, if Elena wasn't here there's no doubt I would jump him right away.

After a while Damon turned back to Elena.

"I see why my brothers so smitten. It's about time. For a while there I thought he'd never get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?"

"Yeah Katherine. His girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex conversation yet."

"Nope." Elena replied.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't wanna tell you to think he wasn't on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." I stated. Damon turned to look at me and he glanced at my scarf before looking back into my eyes.

"I'm a fatalist." Damon peered behind me and smirked. "Hello, Stefan."

Elena and I turned behind us to see Stefan on the top of the stairs.

"Elena, Jamie I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know I should've called, I just-"

"Oh, don't be silly, you two are welcome anytime. Aren't they Stefan? You know, I should break out the old family photo albums or some home movies...But I have to warn you... He wasn't always such a looker." Damon laughed.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, Jamie." Stefan seemed very tense and I just wanted to get out of here.

"Yeah, we should go." I agreed.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you Damon." Elena spoke.

"Great meeting you too Elena, Jamie." His eyes turned to mine.

I nodded my head, I felt uncomfortable and overpowered in his presence.

"Damon. Come on Elena, let's go." We both left the boarding house and I sighed in relief before walking to my car.

"Talk about elephant in the room." I murmured.

* * *

Damon turned to his little brother and grinned. "_Great_ girls. They've got spunk Stef. You on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess...Hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

Stefan walked down the stairs slowly standing in front of Damon.

"Stay_ away_ from them."

"I'll take that as an invitation."

* * *

I dashed into the grill and jumped over the counter and through the back and hurriedly tied my apron on. I was late, I shouldn't be late. My boss would kill me. I tied my brown hair into a messy bun and walked out into the bar; I picked up the dirty dishes and started cleaning immediately.

"Those were some cool moves." That familiar voice spoke.

My dark eyes glanced up and sighed before getting back to work.

"What? Finding it hard to resist my _amazingly_ good looks?" Damon smirked.

I almost growled. "I don't _like_ you Damon, so don't even talk to me."

"Feisty." He bit his lip and looked me up and down. "I'll have another please Miss Hunter."

I turned to him immediately and narrowed my eyes. "How do you know my name?"

Damon smirked again. "It's a small town."

I grabbed his drink annoyingly, poured him some bourbon and slid it to him.

He lifted it up. "Cheers."

"_You_, I know you." I heard Vicki Donavon say to Damon, I pretended not to pay attention by cleaning the bar.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Damon replied.

"Um...I don't...I don't know how but your face...Excuse me sorry." Vicki turned and hastily walked away.

I glanced up at Damon and he caught my stare, I quickly looked back down and began thinking what Vicki meant.

At the end of my shift I tiredly dropped my apron, I saw Jeremy practically run out and I sighed before I walked out in the nice cold air and sighed as I got in my car. I laid my head on the wheel before a searing pain went through my head.

Black hair, the man was naked and the girl was half naked. She sighed in pure bliss as his lips kissed his way down her stomach. He looked at her his blue eyes trapping her in his haze. She glanced down at him, her eyes not looking away. The man kissed his way back up the girls body and he moaned as he butterfly kissed her neck before he leaned back and bit into the young girl. The girl screamed.

I was roughly pulled away from what I just saw. I cried as I hurriedly put the keys into the ignition and drove off home. What was happening to me?


End file.
